criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The End of Times
'The End of Times '''is a case featured in Criminal Case Laroy Bay.It takes place in Airport and it's 56th case of the game,also the season finale and last case to take place in Airport. Plot Previously,Chief David Kuzmanov got kidnapped by an unknown person and Angie said that somebody shot two guard infront of their station and that person is currently in the elevator.Since Diane Miller's arm isn't any better,Croatian agent Bruno Filipovich agreed that he will assist player to catch this person. After player and Bruno went to elevator,they saw a body of former profiler Josh Knight sliced in half by elevator.Since Josh was holding a gun,team deduced that he had shot the guards and wanted to kill the player too... Megan Alan said that Josh was beaten up with someone who knows how to fight before getting sliced by an elevator,which means that they are looking for killer that has fighting skills.Courtney Melody analyzed the gun Josh was holding and found out that gun belongs to party organizer and Anti-Venom leader Adrian Fishman who claimed that his gun was stolen while he was investigating The Venom's cave.Following this,team investigated Josh's cell and found out that his cellmate Tobias Butler escaped.Team found Tobias hiding in their building,so he was interrogated and placed back in his cell.Later,team suspected Josh's highschool crush Cindy McMinn after team found their picture from earlier days torn up in Josh's cell and his half-sister and serial killer Anya Kuzmanov who escaped prison by the help of Josh.While they were looking for the killer,Angie said that she got a video of Chief Kuzmanov tied up on a chair and black-hooded person next to him.Person said that team needs to drop their investigation or their Chief will be a goner. Team deduced that same person killed Josh and kidnapped Chief so they went into Chief's office to find potential clues.Team found Miranda Globon's criminal record from her teen days,making her a suspect.While interrogating Miranda,Angie said that she located Ognen Radionov on big news tower.Ognen claimed that he is not in The Venom anymore and that he is not helping them after Wendy Stokes took his place.Team also suspected their former agent Marcus Young after his gun was found in Josh's backpack and late mayor's wife London Garcia after team found Josh's invitation for her to join The Venom.When team interrogated Marcus and London,Giulietta said that The Venom already activated their volcanos,but Angie found out that volcanos take around 5 hours to errupt,which means that team need to catch this killer and The Venom member. Then the ground started shaking and first volcano errupted,destroying whole University district.Team knew that they need to hurry or whole Laroy Bay will go up in flames.London was interrogated again after team found her on news tower trying to sniper rifle shot Marcus Young.She said that Marcus was the reason why her cult was shut down and that Gillenati and The Venom could be immortal if they started co-operating.London was placed in custody while Cindy was interrogated again after team found out that she visited Josh often in his cell,but she claimed that they were only good friends.Eventually,person behind this volcano scheme and Josh's murder was revealed to be Ognen Radionov,The Venom's former leader. Ognen only laughed at the team and said that Josh wanted full power of The Venom when Wendy died.Ognen didn't let him so Josh shot him in the arm and then went to kill the player.Ognen wanted revenge,so he put up a fight with him and knocked him out.He than dragged his body to the elevator and placed half of his body inside and half of his body outside.Then he started the elevator and watched when elevator sliced Josh's body in half.Bruno wanted to arrest him,but Ognen pulled out a remote and said that he will activate remaining volcanos if they try to do anything.Bruno asked him about the chief,but Ognen said that Chief is tied up and hidden deep in the forest.Bruno tried to shot him,but noticed that he doesn't have any bullets.Ognen tried to activate the remote,but Anya Kuzmanov ran to the interrogation room and started shooting Ognen,but she only shot him in the arm so he escaped,but left the remote behind.Bruno and player were shocked to see Anya on their side,but then she broke down in tears,saying that she doesn't know what gotten into her and that she only wants to see her dad again.She then hugged the player and started crying louder and saying sorry.While Anya was crying,Angie came to interrogation room and said that she located the Chief using Laroy Bay online map. Player,Bruno and Angie got into the car,but Anya said that she wants to go save her dad too.Team took her gun and let her join them.When team got there.they had to go through deep forest to save Chief.After 20 minutes,they were finally there.They saw Ognen holding a gun at Chief's head while he is tied up.Anya tried to approach Ognen,but he warned them that he had placed multiple land mines around them.They were in minefield!He then said that if they surrender,he will let Chief go and let them live as The Venom's slaves,but all other citizens will be destroyed along with Laroy Bay.Anya was so angry at Ognen,that she grabbed a giant rock and throw it at him.Since Ognen was at the end of a cliff,he fell from it when rock hit him and he died.Team was happy over this victory and Anya without thinking ran to hug her dad,but forgot about landmines.She stepped on a landmine.Chief managed to free himself and told Anya not to move her leg or they will explode.Bruno called deminers,but they said that there is no way that Anya could be freed.Chief then hugged Anya and started crying.He said that he won't let his sweet little girl die while Anya sobbed and said sorry to him.He then told Bruno,Angie and player to leave them since there is no way he would let his daughter die alone.Bruno tried to convince him to come with them,but Chief refused.He then kissed Anya on a cheek and whispered ''I love you.Anya said the same and then removed her leg from a landmine.Landmine then exploded and killed Anya and Chief... Few hours later,Bruno,Angie and player told other members what happend.Diane was extremly sad because she knew David her whole life.Following day,team held a funeral for David and Anya where they cried and remembered some happy moments they shared.David's wife also came and started sobbing at their and Valentina's graves.Team comfort her and said that they all have died as heroes.David's wife then said that her life is empty without her family.After long talk with psychologist and profiler Giulietta Gimondi,David's wife decided that she will move to her mother's house and that she will never forget David,Anya and Valentina.Later on,Marcus came to station and said that he is sorry because he left the police because of Taylor Long's story.He and Megan then hugged each other and shared a kiss,revealing that they are back together.Marcus decided that he will return on his duty after he takes a break from everything. Meanwhile,Bruno invited player to search Chief's office to find some memories of Chief.They only found an old book.Giulietta said that this book is a gift from Chief's grand father to him and that Chief decided to become a police officer after reading it. Few days later,Diane was appointed as new chief and player got invited by Venusville to join them.Bruno was happy because he also got invited and both of them wlll work together again.Team held big party for player.After the party has ended,Bruno and player went on airport for new adventures. Summary Victim: * Josh Knight (found sliced in half by an elevator) Murder Weapon: * Elevator Killer: * Ognen Radionov Suspects Crime Scenes Station Elevator-Stairs Chief's office-Desk Josh's cell-Bed News Tower-Giant TV Killer's Profile * The killer knows lock picking. * The killer is a trained fighter. * The killer speaks Russian. * The killer has blue eyes. * The killer has a scar.